


Touch Yourself

by SalemDae_45



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation '12 [2]
Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Light BDSM, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Plot What Plot, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I won’t say it again.  Touch yourself…I want to see you do it.”</i>
</p>
<p> Damon commands.  Dean obeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Yourself

“Touch yourself for me.”

Dean moaned, melting into Damon’s slight, subtle touches. He felt the man’s eyes on him, watching him closely. 

Dean was naked while his vampire lover remained fully clothed. He hated the arrangement. Every time they meet in one of those expensive hotel rooms, Dean was always naked. He suggested they could change it up, for one time, but Damon laughed. 

Dean hated the man. He was a fucking jerk (egotistic maniac) but he simply couldn’t resist him. 

Damon’s sharp fingernails traced a thin line on Dean’s neck. Dean quivered. 

“I won’t say it again. Touch yourself…I want to see you do it,” Damon raised his voice, but it still remained a calm whisper.

Dean was about to close his eyes until Damon gripped his chin and lifted it to his eye level.

“Keep them open. I want you to look at me when you come.” His voice oozed sex and Dean became hard instantly.

Damon released his chin and sat across from him. He crossed his legs, his head rested in the palm of his hand. A small grin appeared on his pale face while his eyes glowed in the dimmed room.

Dean felt nervous suddenly. Looking at him always does it, especially his light blue eyes. He didn’t say a word as his fingers wrapped around his cock. He stroked slowly, teasing himself and letting his body adjust to his touch. He almost closed his eyes but they remained on Damon who seemed not amuse.

So Dean picked up his pace. His fingers sliding along the shaft as his thumb and index finger massage his head. He tried everything he can to keep his eyes open as the moans came out of his lips. 

As much as Dean hated to admit it, he liked Damon watching him. It gave him a hard on to know someone spying on him. Sometimes Dean intentionally left the door open for Sam to watch him fucking some random stranger or fingering himself in the wee hours of the night. Dean loved it. He loves the attention.

Damon cleared his throat. Dean focused on him, keeping his hands on his cock. He moaned; thrusting his hard cock in his hand while squeezing his heavy balls. He felt his body tensing, so he slowed down his pace. 

“You like it?” Dean asked.

Damon sneered. His eyes have a playful glee in them. 

“I want you to finger yourself. Picture your fingers as my cock inside you.”

Dean shivered. He wanted Damon to fuck him so badly.

Dean moved his hand to his lips as he continued to pleasure his cock. He licked them slowly, making sure Damon saw it. 

It must’ve work since he saw Damon’s eyes twitch and his growing erection. Dean smiled, sucking on his finger as if it’s Damon cock. Although he wished it was Damon’s cock inside his mouth.

He removed his fingers from his lips and letting them trail from his neck to his chest. His fingers traced his hard nipples before pinching them. He licked his lips, tempting Damon to fuck him. 

Dean lifted his ass slightly from the chair, letting Damon have a full view of his bottom. His fingers circled his entrance before slowly entering it. He hissed. He forgot how uncomfortable it felt. He took his time, letting his muscles pull his finger inside him. As Damon suggested, he thought of it as his cock. He pictured Damon’s cock thrusting inside him, hitting his core. Dean rocked his hips. The pain went away. 

Damon moved in his seat uncomfortably. 

Dean grinned.

“Are you alright, baby? Want me to fix your little problem?” Dean teased. He entered another finger inside his hole. 

Damon palmed his cock as he glared at Dean.

“I can fix it myself.” Damon sounded less irritated and more frustrated.

“Suit yourself. But I know…you want to fuck me. You wish it was your dick inside me. You want to spread my ass and just push your big cock inside me, hoping I beg like a bitch.”

“Did anyone tell you that you talk too much? And I thought teenage girls were annoying.”

“You hurt my feelings, Damon,” Dean mocked. “But it doesn’t change the fact you want me. Come on, baby, come over here and fuck me,” He added a third finger inside him, “I’m ready for you. My ass is all wide, ready for your huge cock to enter me. My cock needs your mouth, Damon.” 

Damon stood from his chair, causing it to fall backwards. In great speed, Damon removed Dean’s fingers and replaced it with his cock. He entered him, pushing Dean’s legs over his shoulders. He thrust quickly inside him, not care if he’s hurting Dean.

Dean tried to jerk off but Damon smacked his hand away. He almost object until he saw Damon suck his cock. He shivered. He can’t believe what he saw, but it turned him on even more. He gripped the back of Damon’s head, pushing his face to his cock until all of it was in his mouth.

“That’s it, baby. You know…what I like. Make me come…” Dean kept his eyes on Damon. The tension, the pleasure…his head was swimming. He rocked his hips, meeting Damon’s pace. This was too much but he loved every minute of it.

Damon licked the underside of Dean’s cock and looked at him. His eyes were red as blood, lips swollen. Dean knew what he wanted.

Without a second thought, Dean nodded.

“Do it.”

Damon smirked. He kissed and sucked on Dean’s inner thigh before sinking his teeth in it. Dean hissed, almost yelled. 

Dean arched his back. He refused to give in to the pain. Instead he focused on the pleasure and how good it felt to his body. Slowly the pain went away, leaving behind a pleasure that send him on overdrive.

Dean’s senses begin to blur and so did his vision. All he could see was white as he finally came. He allowed the orgasm to ride, feeling Damon cumming inside him. For once, he felt satisfy, something he haven’t experienced in a while. Maybe spending time with Damon wasn’t that bad after all. 

Dean let his legs hang on each side of Damon’s shoulder. Damon rested his head on his chest, kissing and sucking on his skin.

“Damn…I need a smoke,” Dean said, running his fingers through Damon’s hair.

Damon grunted. His finger traced a large vein on Dean’s cock. 

“Next time, I’m putting a gag in your mouth. A nice pink…”

“Dude! There’s no way in hell I’m lettin’ you put a pi—”

“…pink gag in your pretty, pouty mouth. So, when the next time you touch yourself or when I’m fucking you from behind…” Damon gripped Dean’s cock, “…on all fours…” He began to stroke him, “…or on your back…”Damon sucked on Dean’s nipple before tugging it in between his sharp teeth, causing it to bleed, “…then I can actually think.” He licked up the blood.

“You’re an asshole,” Dean hissed.

Damon smirked.

“I know and I love it. Now shut the fuck up and get on the bed. I’ll let you speak tonight, but tomorrow, we are going shopping. I can just see you wearing a pink gag in your mouth. And maybe…I can buy you a pink cock ring that vibrates.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of MMOM


End file.
